Snowthrowers include a chute that discharges snow collected by an auger. The chute rotates with respect to a main section of the snowthrower in order to direct the snow to either side of the snowthrower. Manually rotating the chute can be tiresome, especially if the direction of the chute must be changed frequently. To rotate the chute, some snowthrowers include electrical motors activated by push buttons. Due to the wet and cold weather conditions in which snowthrowers operate, electrical motors are often not as durable and reliable as desired.